A Facade
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: 'It feels like it's the only thing I do. I put up an act for my friends. They don't even know me as well as the think they do.' Beastboy-centric. A lot of things about Beast boy's past. You can use information for Beast boy Fan Fiction. Read and Review


**Disclaimer: I do NOT and I repeat I do NOT own the Teen Titans! If I did then Beast boy would be dating Raven and there would be more Beast boy related episodes. Don't own Teen Titans all the pleasure of that goes to DC comics.**

**Hey! It's me Beastboyfangirl just another one-shot hope you all like this one. So this story kept popping inside my head sometimes everyone feels like this I know I do, but that just may be part of being a teenager. I mean the feeling like your putting on an act not the superhero part. Hope you all like it please leave reviews if you like this story reviews are always appreciated! **

**Everything that's inside this story is 100% truth I've recently got a comic all about Beast boy so awesome! I know how he really got his powers how he lost of his family and the names of his kidnappers. **

' ' – **This means Beast boy thoughts **

**Beast boy POV hope you like it!**

* * *

**Façade**

'A façade.'

'That's what it feels like I had been doing lately.' I thought as I looked around my room only to see my typical dirty room, the sun barely rising illuminating every single thing I owned. I got out of my bed and started walking over to my desk. 'I just put on a smile for everyone to know I'm still the same goofy changeling, always making my lame jokes trying to make at least one of the Titan's laugh; their laughter is the only thing keeping me from going crazy. But is there any reason to be happy, being a hero is not what everyone expects it to be. I mean all the pain you go through and not just physical pain but emotional pain as well.' I finally made my way to my desk and saw the framed photo on top of it; only three people were photographed in that picture.

The man in the photo looked around his early 40's he had dark blond hair and ice blue eyes and a warm smile caressed his face; his eyes held a friendly spark as well. He wore a khaki green button up shirt with a pocket near his chest and he also had a pair of brown shorts with multiple pockets and knee high socks with khaki colored shoes and on his head he wore a safari like hat. Standing next to him was a young woman who looked around her mid 30's. She had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She had a motherly look on her face and her smile was oddly familiar, she wore an exact replica of the outfit the man was wearing except the hat which she had hanging around her neck; and in the picture she looked down at her arms which held a young boy. The boy had bright blond hair and ice blue eye just like the man above him and just like both the man and the woman he wore the same outfit but in a overall style.

'Their names were Mark, Marie, and Garfield Logan' I remembered as I let out a sighed 'I can't believe that little boy was ever me. It's sad that I don't even consider myself as Garfield anymore now I'm just Beast boy I don't even have a last name anymore. Everyone thinks that you just get a cool power, a super hero outfit, and a super hero name and that's it.'

'One thing that the people don't know is what made us become the heroes we are today.' Beast boy looked at the photo one more time before laying it down on the desk once more. 'I'm Beast boy to this day because of an experiment gone wrong; the chances of even getting to look at the rare green monkey is slim to none just my luck, not only did I get to see it but also got bit by it as well.'

Beast boy walked over to his closet where a mirror hung. 'Then my parent's desperate to save me tried an experimental cure on me, it worked but it had a side effect to it, the cure turned me into the green freak I am today.' Beast boy saw his reflection in the mirror then grimaced. 'And the pain was unbearable I don't know how I survived it. It wasn't till later that I found out I could change into animals when my mom needed help with the snake.'

'I loved them so much.' A tear ran down my face, and by instinct my hand wiped the tear away. 'If only that flood have never come. I was only 5, they told me to turn into a bird and fly away, and it never occurred to me that I could have saved them…' Tears started running down my face as I started crying openly. 'I could have… saved them; I was only 5 when I lost my parent's.'

"Why?" Beast boy whispered, after a few minutes the tears ceased to come; I stretched my costume sleeve to wipe the tears away.

'I couldn't even think about it for long seeing as how I got kidnapped to America by Stokes and Kurt and was forced to steal. I was still a kid when all this happened so I didn't know what I was doing was considered a crime. And an innocent prank gone wrong, I thought it would be fun to hide the 'Easter eggs and Building Blocks' which now I know were really diamonds and gold bars. They killed each other thinking that they betrayed one another.'

'I went to live with my legal guardian Gaultry who only cared about my parent's money. He gave me little food, had me locked in my room, and he beat me when I asked any questions about my parent's money.' Beast boy opened the closet door and saw several of his Doom Patrol's costumes hanging.

'I guess I survived that part of my life thanks to the Doom Patrol' Beast boy pulled third to last costume off the hanger and stared at it. 'If I had never broken into the Doom Patrol headquarters… I wouldn't be here. They were impressed with my shape-shifting powers but I couldn't join the Doom Patrol because I needed a parent or guardian approval to join them. But Gaultry would never even think about me joining any superhero team. Gaultry himself tried many times to kill ; me or by hiring a mercenary to try to kill me. So of course with him trying to kill me he couldn't have any superhero around. But the Doom Patrol or should I say Elastic-Girl believed me about Gaultry trying to kill me. But because of all of them saving me I'm still alive to this day and later on I got to join the Doom Patrol; that was the third happiest day in my life.'

'The second happiest day was when Steve and Rita got married and decided to adopt me.' He looked at his costume some more with a small warm smile on his face; and the corners of Beast boy eyes were getting moist again. But there was a reason Beast boy pulled out that specific outfit out of all of them. There was a hidden pocket inside of it, instinctively his gaze went straight to the door to make sure that the locks on the door were still there. But like always he knew nobody in the tower was awake yet. No one in the tower knew he was always the first one up, since he left his room last they always assumed he woke up late. Beast boy lifted his hand and put it inside of his costume, he opened a small zipper, took out a folded up letter and two pictures from the hidden pocket and started opening it tenderly.

I looked at one of the picture and saw two adults standing side to side. One of the adults was a young woman who was stunningly beautiful she had short brown hair styled to a bob. She wore a purple costume with a black stripe going down the middle curving at the end forming a skirt, and she had black boots and headbands.

Next to her stood a man; and he wore a purple helmet that covered his eyes and the same costume as the woman except he had pants instead of a skirt. And between both of the adults known as Steve Dayton aka Mento and Rita Farr aka Elastic girl and between them was a bright green boy who looked around eight. All of them smiling, I put the picture back in its hiding place and look at the other picture.

It was almost the same except they were out of costume. Rita had her hair slightly longer and they were styled to neat curls, also she had a bit more make-up and she wore a long white dress and was carrying a bouquet. Next to her stood Steve in a tuxedo his hair pushed back looking well groomed. And in the middle was a Beast boy dressed in a white tuxedo his hair was also a bit longer as he wore it in a fluffy hairstyle he was holding a pillow which held a ring.

'I remembered that day; they got married despite the odds of them both being super heroes.' As the Doom Patrol celebrated the great news a feeling inside Rita nagged her, she watch the young green child enjoy the festivity as a motherly instinct kick inside her making her want that child as her own. After a day of convincing her newlywed husband she finally made him cave in to her demands. That same exact week two things changed; Rita Farr soon became Rita Dayton and Garfield Mark Logan became Garfield Mark Dayton Logan. 'The surprise of having new parents who cared for me as much as my real parents was too much for me the junior member of the Doom Patrol to handle so I let out his tears of gratitude towards my new 'Mom and Dad'.

'That was a great day' I remembered 'Many people would think that would be the happiest day in my life but it's not.' I looked at the picture some more and I let my fingers graze Rita's face then move down to Steve's. I looked at the picture and then I put it down and I started to open the letter carefully.

I finished opening the letter and started reading it:

_Dear, Garfield_

_Hello Garfield hope your enjoying yourself while were away on our honeymoon. I know you must be having fun with Robot Man coming up with pranks against each other. It's so funny watching you two during that. Remember Gar you have a computer lesson with Negative Man Tuesday. Garfield honey I'll be back in a couple of days but I just want you to listen to me how would you like to be our son. I know that even Steve can't wait to call you his son. You make us so proud! We'll be back in a day or two so you tell us your answer. See you soon._

_Sincerely, Rita(Hopefully soon)Mom_

'I couldn't say yes fast enough when Rita and Steve got back I instantly told them my answer.' I looked at the letter I always see every morning and just think about it I've memorized her handwriting already and each word. I moved in with them and had months full of family fun.

'The first happiest day of my life is when I met Rita, Steve, Cliff, and Larry not as the Doom Patrol but as them.

'But then that day had to happen, I with the Titans when they had a mission so I couldn't come over. How was I supposed to know that, that would be the last mission they would ever go on.' I put up the letter and the picture in the hidden pocket and curl my hand into a fist. 'All of them sacrificed their life to protect a fishing village of 14 people all to protect them from…'

"The Brotherhood of Evil" I growled softly but still a harsh tone in it.

'Do you know how it feels to lose two sets of parents? My friend Jillian tried to console me during that time but I lashed out at anyone during the time even my butler.'

'Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg would be shocked to now that I'm actually rich. It turns out that Steve was the fifth richest man in the world. There are a lot of things the titans don't know about me and I don't plan on telling them soon. My room has lot of secrets about me, but their all hidden. They don't even know the Doom Patrol's dead that's why they didn't help us fight the Brotherhood of Evil

'That's why I had such an easy time taking charge of the Titans when Robin was frozen. They were my enemies not theirs I had to take care of them by myself. But then Robin unfroze and I had to be my goofy self again.' I looked at my alarm clock to see it's already eight o'clock, but I wasn't ready to leave my room yet. I had to make sure everything was where it's supposed to be.

'Lately my powers have been growing. I can now change into mythical creatures or regular animals but in different sizes than their original size. I could be a spider in the size of a tiger or a elephant as small as a parakeet. But I'm afraid to tell my teammates especially Robin.'

'Ever since the Beast incident he always looks for a reason to judge me. I don't know why but he always has it out for me. So I'm not telling my friends about it.' I walked towards a pile of clothes that had a red shirt on top of it. There is a reason my room is this messy. I moved the pile of clothes over and saw a small thread sticking out. I pulled it and left a small barely noticeable hole there; I took of my glove off and saw my claws I put one of my claws in there and removed the wooden board only to see a small black box. I lifted the box and opened it and saw the needle with the cure. 'One of the villains in the past tried to beat me by taking my powers away his name was The Zoo Keeper he failed to defeat me but I keep the cure just in case.' I put the needle back in the box and the thread and then the board after I was done with this I put the clothes back there again.

'One more thing.' I walked towards my manga collection and got 'Bleach' volume 8 and opened it inside it was a DVD disk. 'Good times after I left the Doom Patrol I was twelve years old and I went to Hollywood. I became the star of the show called Space Trek 2022 I was known as Tork for three years. Then I joined The Teen Titans and you know the rest I had many adventures after that with them.' I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:37, I put the book back with the rest and then walked to my desk where Rita's and Steve's picture was I put my hand under the desk and felt a piece of gum I pressed the gum and a hologram image changed the picture with one of me with the whole team. I change into my outfit and put on my mask as I grin cheek to cheek I walk out the room and head towards the common room.

**Teen Titans Common Room**

Cyborg was in the bar next to the kitchen wolfing down his all meat breakfast, next to him Raven drinking her herbal tea while reading a book and Starfire and Robin both sat in the couch feeding each other French toast sticks.

A few seconds later Cyborg finishes with his breakfast and looks around looking around for his green skinned friend.

"Hey have any of ya'll seen BB?" Cyborg asks

This gets everyone's attention they all start to look around in the common room. Raven puts her book down as well.

"You know Beast boy" Raven say's in her monotone voice "He probably stayed up most of the night to play his video games and now is tired.

"Plus he's a growing boy and needs his sleep" Robin adds unconsciously still holding a French toast stick in mid air.

"Oh I hope friend Beast boy is not sick" Starfire's tone hinted worry

"No he's right here Star" Beast boy voice rang out as the door swished opened and he practically skipped in.

"Beast boy try waking up earlier next time" Robin said

Beast boy walked over to the kitchen and got a bowl poured Captain Crunch into it and added soy milk on it. Starfire seeing Beast boy there with them relaxed her instantly and she continued handing Robin French toast sticks.

After a few minutes Beast boy finished his cereal and put his empty dish in the kitchen and walked to the couch.

"Hey B want to play a round" Cyborg ask motioning the game station

"Sure dude" I walked "but before we play wait until you hear my joke" I grinned "Why are fish so smart?"

"Why?" Raven asked

"Because they swim in schools" 'I answered as I expected everyone but Starfire groaned but they all knew I was my usual self. I could even hide my real emotions from Raven; but it's what I always do put on my emotional mask leave my past behind and put on my fools act. All I do is keep up…'

'A façade'

* * *

**Hey hope you enjoyed it, please Review. They inspire me. I finished this story late in the night almost at midnight so please flame me. I was not sure if it should be in regular P.O.V or Beast boy's but I finally chose to do it in Beast boy P.O.V so now if you see some mistakes from point of views no you know. I worked a few weeks on this so I hope you enjoy it. Ideas were slow and I hope I didn't rush. Please Review.**

**Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
